Ponowne Odwrócenie Wahadła
Rozdziały 001. Stare dobre czasy 200px|left Spójrz w bijące złotem okrągłe wahadło. Porusza się niezmiennie z prawej do lewej. Tik-tak... Dźwięk tykania po każdym zatoczonym łuku kryje za sobą wiele tajemnic. Teraz je odwróć. 111 lat wcześniej. Jeden obrót przenosi nas w tak odległe czasy, lecz zegar dalej tyka. Jego wygląd nic a nic się nie zmienił. Jedyne co jest nowością to fakt, że wisi w innym miejscu. Niewielkim pokoju. Zwyczajnym. Z biurkiem zasłoniętym stosem papierów, odsuniętym krzesłem, kanapą, na której ktoś leży i drzwiami, do których właśnie się ktoś zbliża… Coraz szybsze kroki sandałów dało się słyszeć w całych koszarach. Były mocne, pełne zdenerwowania i pośpiechu. Stopy były nieco zasłonięte przez czarne kimono. Właściciel tego kimono dobrze wiedział, dokąd zmierza. Zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami. Wyważył je swoją nogą, po czym uważnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nic nie budziło jego podejrzeń. Nagle na jego zdezorientowanej twarzy pojawiła się dość niespotykana mina. Jasno wyrażała jego niechęć do czegoś, co właśnie sobie uświadomił. Podszedł nieco do kanapy na środku pomieszczenia. Następnie przewrócił ją, spychając leżącego tam mężczyznę. Kanapa, na której leżał, teraz leżała na nim. - Wstawaj! Mamy tylko 10 minut na dojście do koszar 1. Oddziału! – krzyknął zdenerwowany mężczyzna, spoglądając na wstającego z podłogi kapitana. Tak. Kapitana. To dość niespotykane, by jakiś Shinigami krzyczał na swojego przełożonego. Wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać jednak dowódcy. Gdy wstał, przetarł swoje prawe oko, po czym z uśmiechem spojrzał na mężczyznę, a kiedy tylko to zrobił, ten natychmiast uderzył go w twarz. - Szukałem cię po całym Gotei! Jak mogłeś spać w takiej chwili?! - Sanjūrō, jesteś tu? – wyjęknął kapitan, pocierając tym razem lewe oko. Ręka Shinigami po raz drugi wylądowała na twarzy kapitana. Padł on na ziemię i ponownie zasnął. Zdenerwowało to mężczyznę na tyle, by siłą zaciągnąć go na zewnątrz. Po kilku minutach oboje szli już w nieznane, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zmierzali do koszar 1. Oddziału. Patrząc na minę Sanjūrō, byli już grubo spóźnieni. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak kapitanowi, który szedł spokojnym wolnym krokiem. - Gdzie są wszyscy? – spytał kapitan, spoglądając na taras koszar 1. Oddziału. - Jesteśmy spóźnieni, geniuszu. - Niemożliwe! Ceremonia miała się odbyć o piętnastej. - Jest piętnaście po piętnastej… - odrzekł zdenerwowany Shinigami. - Ach, OK! Reakcja kapitana tylko załamała Shinigami. Oboje doszli jednak do głównych drzwi 1. Oddziału, w którym już od wieków mają miejsce obrady kapitanów. Wrota te z ogromnym skrzypieniem otworzyły się i ukazały ustawionych w szeregu kapitanów wyczekujących ceremonii. - Yama-chan jeszcze nie ma? – zapytał kapitan. - Ryūtarō, jak zawsze spóźniony. Masz szczęście, mamy małe opóźnienia. – rzekła fioletowo włosa kapitan, wskazując kciukiem na miejsce, w którym powinien stać przybyły Shinigami. Inni stali z powagą, opuszczoną głową i zamkniętymi oczami. Jedynie jeden z kapitanów z uśmiechem spoglądał na dwójkę, która właśnie zajęła swoją pozycję. Był to nikt inny, jak kapitan 8. Oddziału, Shunsui Kyōraku. Ryūtarō także się do niego uśmiechnął, po czym powaga całej sali wróciła do normy. Każdy z kapitanów miał przydzielone miejsce podczas obrad. Ryūtarō i Sanjūrō stali obok kapitana 9. Oddziału, Kenseia Mugurumy i jego wicekapitan, Mashiro Kuny, która dokuczała swojemu przełożonemu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Dzisiaj jednak jej celem był ktoś inny, a mianowicie Sanjūrō. Ten jednak udawał, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Ze zirytowaniem spoglądał w drugą stronę, na samotnego kapitana 11. Oddziału, Kenpachiego Kiganjō. Był zdziwiony faktem, że pojawił się na obradach, ponieważ zazwyczaj jest nieobecny przez swoje lenistwo. Nagle można było usłyszeć czyjeś zbliżające się kroki. Były to trzy osobniki. Nagle wrota ponownie się otworzyły. W wejściu można było ujrzeć Wszechkapitana Yamamoto oraz wicekapitana Sasakibe. Za nimi szedł nowo mianowany kapitan 3. Oddziału, sprawca całego spotkania, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Obrady rozpoczęły się. Po niecałej godzinie spotkanie skończyło się. Kapitanowie wraz ze swoimi wice kapitanami powoli zaczęli opuszczać ogromną salę. Jedni wychodzili z niej dumni, inni pełni refleksji, byli jednak też tacy, którzy po raz wtóry ziewali. Do takich należał między innymi Ryūtarō. Nie był jednak do końca niezainteresowany sytuacją. Postanowił bez wiedzy swojego wicekapitana podejść do kapitana Rōjūrō. Zanim jednak zdążył do niego podejść, spostrzegł smutną wicekapitan 3. Oddziału, Chikane Ibę. Stwierdził, że dowie się czegoś o jej złym humorze i ją pocieszy. - Iba-chan, coś się stało? – spytał łagodnym, niemal nieosiągalnym głosem. - O, kapitanie. – zadziwiła się jego obecnością – Nie nic, tak tylko zastanawiam się nad kilkoma sprawami… - No, mi możesz powiedzieć. – rzekł z uśmiechem, kładąc swoją prawą rękę na jej ramieniu. - Widzisz… - powiedziała po chwili namysłu – Chodzi o mojego nowego kapitana. Jest strasznie leniwy i wszystko muszę za niego robić. Jest jak kula u nogi! I wiem to już po pierwszym dniu współpracy! Gdy kapitan miał coś właśnie powiedzieć, do rozmowy wtrącił się Sanjūrō. - Przepraszam, że podsłuchałem. – rzekł – Po prostu stwierdziłem, że warto coś powiedzieć. Oboje patrzyli się na niego, jakby zaraz miał pocieszyć zmartwioną, a zarazem zdenerwowaną Chikane. Wyczekiwali mowy, która podniesie ją na duchu. - Nie powinnaś się martwić takimi sprawami. Ja mam tak samo. Mój kapitan też nic nie robi, oprócz chodzenia na sake z kapitan Shihōin. Uwierz, że bez nich o wiele więcej się nauczysz. Zniesmaczeni Shinigami z rozczarowaniem i lekkim zażenowaniem spoglądali na pewnego swych słów wicekapitana. Następnie wicekapitan Iba odeszła od nich, coraz bardziej przyspieszając kroku. - Nie musiałeś być taki niemiły. – powiedział zakłopotany kapitan. - Nie jestem niemiły, tylko szczery. – odpowiedział - To wyraz szacunku do osoby o tym samym stopniu co ja. Poza tym skoro teraz jeszcze bardziej ją pogrążyłem, to nie ma do zrobienia nic innego, jak tylko wyjść z tego dołka. Powinna mi dziękować. Jej zmartwienia miną szybciej. Załamany kapitan patrzył się na swojego wicekapitana z komicznym wzrokiem. To było jednak codziennością. Relacje nie do pogodzenia pomiędzy kapitanem 10. Oddziału, Ryūtarō Sugase, a jego wicekapitanem, Sanjūrō Nakajimą. Wszystko zmierzało jednak w ten sam punkt. Miał on się niedługo zmienić i przewrócić ich życie do góry nogami. 002. The EVIL comes back Piękny słoneczny dzień utrzymywał się już przez tydzień. Bijące po drzewach słońce ukazywało kwitnące płatki drzew wiśniowych, a zielona trawa mieniła się na znak zadowolenia, zarażając swym dobrym humorem krzewy i kwiaty wyrastające w różnorakich miejscach, począwszy od cienistych miejsc, a skończywszy na końcu ogrodu, który znajdował się w środku koszar 1. Oddziału. Po drewnianej podłodze wychodzącej na zewnątrz ogrodu szedł mężczyzna. Ubrany był w czarny mundur, który ukazywał jedynie mały odcinek jego twarzy. Szedł spokojnie, lecz zachowywał się, jakby czas niezmiernie go gonił. Doszedł do pewnych drzwi. Delikatnie zapukał, oczekując odpowiedzi. Gdy ją usłyszał, wszedł cichym krokiem. - Bardzo przepraszam za najście. – rzekł mężczyzna, kłaniając się na znak szacunku i uprzejmości – Przynoszę ważne raporty od kapitan Yoruichi. - O co chodzi? – rzekł ozięble kapitan, lekko odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny. - Raporty są na tyle ważne, bym musiał je wręczać osobiście kapitanowi. – tłumaczył mężczyzna, powoli podchodząc do Yamamoto. - Kapitan Yoruichi prosiła mnie, bym tak uczynił. Mężczyzna wręczył papiery prosto do rąk Yamamoto. Wszechkapitan nieco się nad nimi zamyślił. Zastanawiał się bowiem, dlaczego te dokumenty są na tyle pilne, by trzeba je było wręczać osobiście do jego rąk. Nagle otworzył lekko swoje zmarszczone oczy, jakby jego uwagę przykuł mały acz istotny szczegół. - Dobra robota. Możesz odejść. – powiedział do kłaniającego się mężczyzny. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, po czym wyszedł, zamykając je z równą delikatnością. Drzwi te coraz bardziej zaczęły zasłaniać świat zewnętrzny, aż w końcu się zamknęły, zostawiając Wszechkapitana samego w czterech ścianach niewielkiej kwatery z przyniesionymi przed chwilą papierami. Nawet w samotności Yamamoto utrzymał swoją powagę i spokój, otwierając na pierwszą stronę kilkustronicowego raportu kapitan Yoruichi. To co w nim spostrzegł sprawiło, iż cała powaga i opanowanie zeszły z twarzy Wszechkapitana niczym krople deszczu opadające po szklanej szybie domowego okna. *** Kwatera 10. Oddziału. Spokój nie opuszczał pomieszczenia, w którym urzędował kapitan Sugase. Bijąca po uszach cisza spowodowana była głębokim snem mężczyzny. Nagle do drzwi zapukała nieznana osoba. Pukanie to nie było jednak na tyle głośne, by mogło choć ruszyć kapitana z kanapy. Gdy stukanie było coraz głośniejsze, Sugase obrócił się na drugi bok, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Cisza. Najwyraźniej osoba stojąca za drzwiami zrezygnowała. A jednak. Okrągła klamka nieco się przekręciła. Obracała się coraz bardziej, aż doszła do celu, jakim było otworzenie tych nieszczęsnych drzwi. Do pokoju cichym i zdenerwowanym krokiem weszła nieznana sylwetka. Po kształcie jej ciała można było stwierdzić, iż była to kobieta. Po kilku krokach postawionych w pokoju zatrzymała się, rozglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu. Wtem podeszła do kanapy, na której ujrzała śpiącego Sugase. Jej gesty jasno dawały do zrozumienia, iż nie wie, co ma zrobić. Zdecydowała się jednak wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę kapitana i szturchnąć go na tyle, by się obudził. - Kapitanie! Proszę się obudzić! – powiedziała delikatnym głosem nieznajoma. - Argh...! Sekundkę Nakajima...! – rzekł na wpół przytomny kapitan. - Kapitanie! – krzyknęła kobieta, szturchając Sugase jeszcze bardziej. - A-a! C-co?! – zerwał się kapitan. - Przychodzę na prośbę kapitan Yoruichi. – wytłumaczyła. – Mam dla kapitana ważne wieści. - Hmm...? – mruknął zaspany kapitan. – O co chodzi słodziutka? - Em... - zająknęła się zarumieniona kobieta. – Kapitan Yoruichi prosi o pilne stawienie się w jej kwaterze. Podkreśliła, iż jest to nagła sprawa. Sugase popatrzył się na twarz kobiety, a raczej oczy, które jako jedyne nie były zasłonięte przez czarną maskę. Po chwili namysłu oprzytomniał i wstał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - A więc idę... - rzekł znudzony kapitan. – Dziękuję za informacje... Wychodząc zostawił otwarte drzwi dla kobiety, która z uprzejmym ukłonem czekała, aż Sugase wyjdzie z pomieszczenia. Kiedy się oddalił, nieznajoma opuściła kwaterę, udając się przed siebie. *** Kwatera 2. Oddziału. Kapitan Yoruichi z niecierpliwością czekała na przybycie Sugase. Chodziła w kółko po ogromnym pomieszczeniu z założonymi rękami. O jedną ze ścian pomieszczenia opierał się Nakajima, stojąc w cieniu z codziennym dla niego opanowaniem. Nagle oboje usłyszeli szum otwierających się drzwi. Z niecierpliwością spoglądali na powoli otwierające się wrota. Był to Wszechkapitan Yamamoto. Yoruichi jak i Nakajima ukłonili się na wyraz szacunku do mężczyzny. - Przepraszam za pośpiech, kapitanie. – rzekła Yoruichi. – Sprawa jest jednak poważna, dlatego postanowiłam jak najszybciej działać. - Mów dalej... - powiedział Yamamoto, zachowując swój zimny ton. - To dość niespotykane, by Wszechkapitan musiał fatygować się wędrówką do innych kwater. Proszę mi za to wybaczyć. Zrobiłam to, ponieważ w mojej kwaterze znajdują się ważne zapiski, które nie mogą opuścić 2. Oddziału. Chciałabym jednak wszystko wyjaśnić, gdy będziemy w komplecie. Spodziewam się kapitana Sugase, który odgrywa ważną rolę w tej sprawie. Nie trzeba było długo czekać po słowach kobiety, by drzwi otworzyły się ponownie. Tym razem do kwatery wszedł nieco poważny Sugase. Jego wyraz twarzy był rzadko spotykany, toteż świadczyło to o powadze całej sytuacji. Wiedział bowiem, że takie nagłe wezwanie musi wiązać się z czymś poważnym. W dodatku było to dla niego rzadkie, by Yoruichi tak spieszyła się ze swoimi sprawami. - Witam wszystkich. – rzekł, kłaniając się w stronę całej trójki. – Yoruichi-chan, w czym problem? Podejrzewam, że to żadna błaha sprawa, skoro budzisz mnie ze snu! - Przycisz się. – odpowiedziała zirytowana kobieta. To także było rzadkością. Zazwyczaj jej zachowanie nie odbiegało od sposobu bycia Sugase. Oboje często denerwowali tym Nakajimę, który od zawsze świecił dobrym przykładem. Mogło to oznaczać, iż sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna. – Może przejdźmy do sedna sprawy. Yoruichi wyciągnęła swoją prawą rękę, po czym tuż koło niej błyskawicznie pojawiła się zamaskowana osoba. Jej zimne oczy nie wyrażały ani kszty emocji, a ruchy były wolne i opanowane. Sylwetka mogła wskazywać na to, iż jest to mężczyzna. Trzymał on niewielkie tekturowe pudełko, które wręczył swojej kapitan i natychmiast zniknął, czyniąc to jeszcze szybciej niż przy wejściu do pomieszczenia. Widok pudełka z wyrytym numerem 2. Oddziału wprawiła Sugase w zakłopotanie i zszokowanie. - Tajne akta 2. Oddziału... - wyjęknął zszokowany Sugase. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...! - Niestety, ale... – odpowiedziała śmiertelnie poważna kobieta. – ... "on" znów tutaj jest. 003. A Hole above of the Emptiness Ciepły dzień nie dawał za wygraną i zaszczycał swoją obecnością cały czas. Tam, gdzie znajdował się Sugase i Nakajima było nadzwyczaj pięknie. Ścieżka usłana chmarą zielono listnych drzew tworzyła drogę, przez którą podążali bohaterowie. Na gałęziach można było ujrzeć przeróżne kolorowe ptaki, które tworzyły przyjemną dla uszu muzykę podkreślającą wyjątkowość tego dnia. Mina podążającego za swoim kapitanem Sanjūrō była świetnym kontrastem dla otaczającej go przyrody. Zazwyczaj nie opuszczała go ona podczas przebywania z Ryūtarō, dlatego też mężczyzna nie przejmował się humorem swojego podwładnego. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem! – rzekł oburzony wicekapitan, nie zwalniając kroku za kapitanem. – Żadnych wyjaśnień, informacji, czy zwykłych rozkazów! Jedyne co mi kazano, to iść za tobą i się ciebie słuchać! A wszystko to przez jakieś pudełko z 2. Oddziału! Gdyby to nie był rozkaz Wszechkapitana, teraz by mnie tu nie było! - Rozchmurz się Nakajima. – odpowiedział kapitan, którego uśmiech nigdy nie opuszczał. – To złożona sprawa. Najłatwiej dowiesz się wszystkiego podczas misji. - Nic a nic nie pojmuję. – powiedział zirytowany mężczyzna. – Powiedz chociaż dokąd idziemy. - Dolina Sorame.空目; Puste Oko - C-co?! – krzyknął zdziwiony Nakajima. – Przecież to wymarły teren, który znajduje się za wszystkimi obszarami Rukongai! Po co mamy tam iść? Żadna dusza o zdrowych zmysłach by tam nie poszła! - Tyle, że nie mamy do czynienia ze zwykłą duszą. – rzekł kapitan, pozbywając się swojego wiecznego uśmiechu. – Yoruichi-chan poinformowała mnie o narastającym tam Reiatsu, którego właściwości są bardzo zbliżone do mocy duchowej pewnej osoby. Jako że właśnie jej szukamy, sprawdzenie tamtego terenu jest podstawą. - Kogo masz na myśli? – spytał zdezorientowany wicekapitan. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie... *** W tym samym czasie przez kwaterę 2. Oddziału biegła zdenerwowana Yoruichi. Jej mina jasno sugerowała, że pędzi po coś ważnego. Była zdyszana. Pojedyncza kropla potu na jej policzku spływała w dół, a szybki i głośny oddech coraz bardziej narastał, aż w końcu... - Co się dzieje?! – krzyknęła kapitan, otwierając drzwi do jednego z pomieszczeń, w którym siedział blondwłosy Shinigami. – Powiedziano mi, że pilnie mnie oczekujesz, Kisuke. - W rzeczy samej, Yoruichi-san. – odpowiedział Urahara, którego twarz próbowała ukryć zdenerwowanie. Siedział w opuszczonym pokoiku pozbawionym jakichkolwiek mebli czy innych elementów dekoracyjnych. Opierał się o ścianę, a na swoich złożonych nogach trzymał szklaną rozbudowaną technicznie kulę, na której pojawiały się nieznane znaki. Następnie kapitan podeszła do swojego oficera, wpatrując się w tę kulę ze zdziwioną miną, dając jasno do zrozumienia, iż nie ma pojęcia, na czym polega jej działanie. – To mój nowy wynalazek mierzący ciśnienie mocy duchowej na danym terytorium. Spójrz, Yoruichi-san. To obszar, do którego wybrał się kapitan Sugase z wicekapitanem Nakajimą. Jeśli jednej jednostce przyporządkujemy Reiatsu równe przeciętnemu Menosowi... - Chyba żartujesz! – rzekła zszokowana kapitan. – Przecież to...! *** Mężczyźni nadal szli przez piękny zielony las. Nakajima wydawał się być czymś zamyślony, jednak Sugase nie widział tego, gdyż szedł przed nim i bardzo rzadko odwracał się do towarzysza. Cisza podczas tej wędrówki dawała się we znaki wicekapitanowi. - Nie rozumiem... - mówił do siebie w myślach Sanjūrō. – Z milczeniem ci nie do twarzy. Może dlatego, że buzia ci się nigdy nie zamyka... Jak ważna jest ta misja, by zmieniała twoje irytujące zachowanie? Kiedy jesteś cicho, jesteś jeszcze bardziej wkurzający... Kiedy tak rozmyślał, obaj zbliżali się do sporego wzniesienia. Można było spostrzec, że im wyżej rozciąga się ten pagórek, tym coraz bardziej cały zachwycający obraz zanika, a błękitne niebo coraz gęściej zasłaniane jest przez ciemne chmury. - Za tą górką jest dolina. – rzekł podenerwowany kapitan, który starał się uśmiechać jak zawsze. – Możemy tam coś spotkać. - Wyczuwam dziwne Reiatsu... - powiedział zaniepokojony wicekapitan. Szli szybszym krokiem, mimo, że górka stawała się coraz bardziej stroma. Prawa ręka Nakajimy delikatnie komponowała się z rytmem całego chodu, jednak była przygotowana na wyciągnięcie miecza i walkę, którą być może będzie musiał za chwilę stoczyć. Sugase jako pierwszy dotarł na szczyt wzniesienia, po czym zamarł w jednej pozie, spoglądając na cały horyzont. Gdy wicekapitan także wdrapał się na górkę, spojrzał na szokujący do widok. Przed nimi rozpościerała się ogromna dolina, a raczej kanion, który otoczony był stromymi górami. Żadnej rośliny ani zwierzęcia. Nawet chmury zasłaniały promienie słoneczne, okrywając wszystko mrokiem. Obaj spostrzegli ogromną dziurę stworzoną z Reiatsu, która była mało widoczna przez niską widzialność i duży dystans pomiędzy mężczyznami a zjawiskiem. Nagle Sugase coś tknęło. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, tworząc ogromną przezroczystą kulę. - Bakudō #39: Endaihari.遠大玻璃; Doniosła szyba Półtora kilometra. - rzekł kapitan. Owa kula ukazała następnie obszar widziany z miejsca o wyznaczonym przez niego dystansie. Odległość ta liczona była dystansem do użytkownika. Kula wskazywała coś, co zszokowało wicekapitana. Dziesiątki, a nawet setki Gillianów zgromadzonych było w jednym miejscu pod ogromną ciemnofioletową dziurą, z której wychodziły nowe Menosy. Widok ten wprawił w oniemienie Nakajimę, jednak Sugase był tym faktem bardzo zadowolony. - Szykuj się, Nakajima! – krzyknął pełen entuzjazmu kapitan, którego uśmiech jak i cały humor powrócił niczym zbłąkany bumerang. – Zapomniałem swojego Zanpakutō! 004. Close the door Dolina Sorame. Przez ogrom skalnej pustki biegli dwaj Shinigami. Nakajima podążał przed swoim kapitanem ze zdenerwowaną miną. Sugase nie zwracał uwagi na zły humor swojego podwładnego i z beztroską miną kierował się za jego nieprzeciętnie szybkimi krokami. - Jesteś idiotą! – krzyknął do kapitana. – Jak można zapomnieć swojego miecza?! Podobno to bardzo ważna misja, a ty nie zabierasz nawet Zanpakutō! Jesteś bezużyteczny! Jak chcesz walczyć przeciwko tylu Gillianom?! - Och, nie spinaj się tak! – powiedział zatroskany Ryūtarō. – W końcu mam swojego supersilnego wicekapitana, który wybawi mnie od krwiożerczej walki!! - Jaja sobie robisz?! Nie będę walczył w pojedynkę! - Wyluzuj, damy sobie radę! Byli już niemal na miejscu. Nakajima chwycił za rękojeść swojego miecza, po czym wyciągnął go, skacząc na dużą wysokość. Dostał do maski pierwszego Menosa i z łatwością ją pociął. Sugase stanął w miejscu i z niesamowitym spokojem przyglądał się wicekapitanowi. - Co ty robisz, kretynie?! – krzyknął do kapitana kipiący Nakajama. – Sam z nimi sobie nie poradzę! - Będę ci kibicować z dołu! Powodzenia! – krzyknął wesoły Ryūtarō, machając rękami jak dziecko dostające cukierka. Nie było mu jednak do śmiechu, gdy jeden z Menosów omal na niego nie spadł za sprawą wicekapitana. Sugase wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył na chmarę Hollowów. Zaczął strzelać różnorakimi promieniami, powalając jednego za drugim. Pomimo tego ich liczebność zdawała się nie maleć. - To na nic! – krzyknął zrezygnowany Nakajima, skacząc z jednego pokonanego Gilliana na drugiego. – Jest ich za dużo! Musimy coś wymyślić! Nagle zza mężczyzny kilka Menosów zaczęło kondensować masę czerwonego Reiatsu przed swoimi maskami. Było to Cero, które mimo swojej przeciętności dla Shinigami tego stopnia, mogło wyrządzić spore szkody, gdy używano go zbiorowo. W momencie, gdy Hollowy wystrzeliły promienie w stronę Sanjūrō, ten zdążył uniknąć ich wszystkich. Wiązki Reiatsu trafiły kilka pobliskich Menosów, jednak nie była to znacząca istot. Nagle kapitan wylądował na ziemi i skrzyżował wyprostowane ręce, kierując je w stronę tłumu Gillianów. Przed jego ramionami zaczęła kondensować się ciemna masa ogromnej mocy duchowej. - Hadō #89: Hakōka!播降下; Siejąca Kropla Ogromny promień objął głowę Gilliana, po czym błyskawicznie przeniósł się na innego Menosa, pozostawiając po jego masce obłok pyłu opadającego na ziemię. Ciemna masa w niewiarygodnym tempie przechodziła z jednego Hollowa na drugiego, jednak w pewnym momencie zniknęła, zostawiając za sobą kilkaset znikających ciał stworów. - Kretynie, mówiłem, że to na nic! Patrz ilu ich jest i ciągle przybywają! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Nakajima, którego coraz bardziej irytowało zachowanie kapitana. - Sanjūrō. – powiedział uspokojony kapitan. – Możesz chwilę powalczyć sam? - Zwariowałeś?! A ty co będziesz robił! – oburzył się jeszcze bardziej, skacząc i tnąc kolejnego Menosa. - Wyluzuj! – krzyknął uśmiechnięty Sugase. – Spójrz! – dodał, wskazując palcem na ogromny obłok. – To źródło gromadzenia się Hollowów. Jeśli je zamknę, to przestaną przybywać nowe. - Ale jak chcesz to zamknąć? - Zostaw to mnie! *** - Dobra... - powiedziała Yoruichi, wychodząc ze swojej kwatery, przed którą stał Urahara i nieznajoma kobieta w ubiorze Shinigami. – Musimy się zbierać. Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, niedługo może być za późno. Mówiąc to, zakładała na swoją szarfę schowany miecz. Umiejscowiła go przy swoim prawym biodrze. Następnie wraz z resztą wyruszyła do wschodniej bramy Soul Society. 005. 私心を変更!Zmieniam zdanie! Sugase oddalał się od miejsca, w którym Nakajima walczył z masą Menosów Grande. Kierował się w źródło siedliska Hollowów. Widząc minę swojego wicekapitana wiedział, że nie jest mu to na rękę, jednak starał się go ignorować i iść naprzód. - O ile się nie mylę... - rzekł do siebie w myślach kapitan. – Jeśli stopniowo rozwieję to Reiatsu, dziura zacznie się kurczyć, aż w końcu zniknie.... Zniknie... Sugase odwrócił się w stronę walczącego wicekapitana i krzyknął: - Zmieniam zdanie! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! - Ty kretynie! – oburzył się Nakajima, tnąc jednego Menosa po drugim. – Nie mów, żebym zostawił to tobie, skoro nie dajesz sobie rady! Jak zawsze jesteś do bani! - Ranisz me uczucia, Sanji! - Nie nazywaj mnie tak, idioto! Następnie skoczył z Hollowa, którego przed sekundą unicestwił. Wylądował tuż przed kapitanem i nim zdążył wstać, rzekł: - O co chodzi? - Potrzebuje twojego Zankapakutō! *** Kurczowo trzymała swoją dłonią rękojeść miecza przy pasie. Biegła przed dwójką Shinigami, dając im jasno do zrozumienia, by przyspieszyli kroku. Jej zdenerwowana mina niwelowała wszelkie pytania w głowach podwładnych. Jedyne, co mogli teraz zrobić, to ślepo wykonywać jej polecenia. - Słuchajcie. – odezwała się po wiecznej ciszy, którą jak dotąd przerywały jedynie odgłosy ich biegnących stóp. – Kisuke, kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce, kieruj się w stronę źródła powstawania Menosów. Chie, trzymaj się mnie i wypatruj kapitana Sugase. Żadnych pytań. – dodała, widząc otwierającego swoje usta oficera. – Wszystko wytłumaczę na miejscu... *** Sanjūrō stał pod samym centrum ogromnej szczeliny, z której przybywało coraz więcej Menosów Grande. Gdy tylko kierowały się one na wicekapitana, zostały natychmiast niszczone przez Sugase. Przed sobą trzymał swój miecz zwrócony ku dziurze. Jedną ręką chwycił go za rękojeść, zaś drugą otwartą oparł o ostrze. - Zaczynaj! – krzyknął kapitan. - Nie rozkazuj mi! – odparł zirytowany wicekapitan. Chwycił mocniej za miecz i objął ostrze drugą dłonią. – Przestaw,動く; Ugoku Gyakutan!逆端; Przeciwny koniec 006. Help is There 200px|left - Zaczyna się powoli zamykać! – krzyknął kapitan, pozbawiając głów kolejnych Menosów. - Bądź trochę szybszy, przed chwilą omal nie dostałem Cero! – dodał Nakajima, stojąc niezmiennie w jednej pozie zwróconej ku kurczącej się dziurze. - To dziwne... – rzekł w myślach kapitan. – Reiatsu, które można było poczuć w chwili przyjścia tutaj wcale nie maleje. W dodatku wydaje się powoli zamieniać w coś innego. Skoro szczelina jest coraz mniejsza, to energia duchowa powinna robić to samo! Rozmyślanie przerwała mu grupa Gillianów celujących w niego swoim czerwonym Cero. Ryūtarō wyciągnął rękę w ich stronę i nim zdążyły odpalić promień, ich głowy eksplodowały, a kondensowane wiązki zniknęły. - Kretynie! – wrzasnął do zamyślonego kapitana. Nad wicekapitanem nagromadziło się sporo Menosów, które już niemal dosięgły mężczyzny. Ich maski zostały rozbite przez bezbarwne promienie Sugase. - Wybacz, Sanji, zamyśliłem się troszkę! - Mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał idioto! Kapitan odwrócił się w stronę stada Menosów, które pozostały jeszcze na polu walki. Było ich setki, co wprawiało Sugase w rezygnację. Nagle się otrząsnął i dokładnie przypatrzył się stworzeniom. - One wszystkie... – pomyślał Ryūtarō. – One wszystkie kierują się w to samo miejsce...! Do Soul Society! Przecież nie byłyby w stanie wyczuć Reitatsu Shinigami znajdujących się wewnątrz bariery otaczającej Gotei 13. Jeśli zdążą wedrzeć się do Rukongai, to będzie katastrofa! Nie mogę jednocześnie walczyć z nimi i bronić Sanjiego! - Sugase, pospiesz się! – krzyknął wicekapitan, w którego stronę zbliżała się spora gromada Hollowów. Zdezorientowany Ryūtarō ruszył w stronę Nakajimy i błyskawicznie pozbył się wszystkich intruzów. Nie dawało mu jednak spokoju to, że cała reszta Menosów udaje się w stronę terenów zamieszkiwanych przez dusze. Po chwili znów ruszył na tę grupę, roztrzaskując ich maski, jedną po drugiej, gołymi rękami. Gdy na chwilę odwrócił się w stronę wicekapitana, ujrzał Hollowa innego typu, który z nadzwyczajną prędkością zbliżał się do podwładnego. - Adjuchas! Cholera, nie zdążę...! – krzyknął kapitan, biegnąc co sił w nogach. Nakajima, który nie widział intruza, nadal skupiał się na swoim zadaniu. W ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i zobaczył szpony krwiożerczej istoty. Nim zdążyły go jednak dosięgnąć. Stwora odrzucił szkarłatny promień. Z przeciwnej strony pojawiła się odsiecz. Był to nikt inny jak Yoruichi, Kisuke i Chie. Shihōin wyciągnęła miecz schowany w osłonie ze swojego paska i skierowała go w stronę Ryūtarō. - No Sugase! – rzekła do zdziwionego kapitana uśmiechnięta kobieta. - Widzę, że sobie nie radzisz! Pozwól, bym pomogła ci dzięki temu ostrzu! 007. Hidden Blade Mina Yoruichi błyskawicznie się zmieniła. Jej zdenerwowana twarz wprawiała Sugase w strach. Kobieta wzięła zamach i z ogromną siłą rzuciła mieczem w jego stronę, trafiając go centralnie w twarz. - Za co?! – krzyknął kapitan, wstając z upadku po uderzeniu. - Jak to za co?! – wrzasnęła kobieta, zaciskając pięść wyciągniętą ku mężczyźnie. – Który to już raz zapominasz swojego Zanpakutō?! - O, mój miecz! – podekscytował się, podnosząc długie ostrze schowane w ciemnej osłonie. Gdy je chwycił, ręka Yoruichi zdążyła posmakować twarzy kapitana. - Zajmij się nimi. – rzekła spokojniejszym głosem. – Pomożemy Nakajimie. Nic nie powiedział. Uśmiechnął się tylko, wycierając krew lecącą z nosa. Następnie wstał i pobiegł w stronę stada bezmyślnie idących Menosów. W tym czasie, Kisuke wybijał nowo nadchodzące Hollowy. Yoruichi zdziwiła się widokiem Sanjūrō, zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widziała jego miecza w uwolnionej formie. Postanowiła to jednak przemilczeć. W tym samym czasie do wicekapitana podeszła Chie wyraźnie zadowolona widokiem mężczyzny. - Chie?! Skąd się tu wzięłaś? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, który zastygł w jednej pozie skierowanej ku kurczącej się otchłani. Jedynie głowa zdawała się móc ruszać. - To tak się ze mną witasz? – spytała uśmiechnięta kobieta. Jej głębokie oczy i falujące włosy dodawały uroku każdemu słowu wypowiedzianemu przez te nieskazitelne usta. – Od razu zgodziłam się na misję, gdy dowiedziałam się, że w niej uczestniczysz! – Z gracją odwróciła od niego wzrok i spojrzała w horyzont. Jej piękne oczy urosły do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Było to spowodowane widokiem walczącego Sugase. – C-co to jest?! – krzyknęła z podziwu. Ryūtarō szybował w stronę chmary bezmyślnych Hollowów. Jego miecz pozostawał niewyciągnięty, jednak ciął z niewyobrażalną precyzją. Były one na tyle potężne, by tworzyć ogromne słupy eksplozji skąpane w Reiatsu, które błyskawicznie wymiatały przeciwników z powierzchni ziemi. Liczba Menosów zaczęła maleć w zastraszającym tempie, a przez wyłom dziury wydostawało się coraz mniej wsparcia dla wrogów. - Przecież on nawet nie wyciąga miecza! – zdziwiła się Chie, nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia. – Nie mówiąc już o Shikai! - Gdyby wyciągnął miecz, to by je uwolnił. – rzekła Yoruichi, nie odwracając wzroku od walczącego kapitana. – To jedyny taki Zanpakutō, którego uwolnieniem jest wyciągnięcie ostrza z osłony. - Ale walczy przeciwko tylu Menosom... – rzekła niepewna kobieta. – Nie łatwiej pokonać ich dzięki Shikai? - Żartujesz? – spytała Yoruichi, uśmiechając się w horyzont. – Powierzchnia tej doliny jest zbyt mała na uwolnienie tego miecza. Dziewczyna zamarła. Jej ogromne oczy przeszły same siebie, wychodząc poza swoje naturalne granice na twarzy. – J-jest aż tak silny...? Więc w jaki sposób może walczyć nieostrą osłoną? - Nukanu Tachi no Kata.抜かぬ太刀の型; Styl ukrytego ostrza – rzekł zza pleców oficer Kisuke, chowając własny miecz do osłony. – Technika władania mieczem opracowana przez kapitana Sugase, która sprawia, że odpowiednie ruchy schowanego ostrza tną lepiej niż ono samo. W dodatku spójrz... Jeśli wyciągnie kawałek miecza z osłony, zyskuje tylko część Reiatsu ze swojego Shikai. Dzięki temu może atakować z większą siłą, która i tak jest zbyt duża. Wszyscy stali przez jakiś czas w ciszy, oglądając walkę kapitana z Menosami. Serie eksplozji tworzonych przez machnięcia mieczem mężczyzny dziesiątkowały tłumy krwiożerczych bestii. - Hej! – krzyknął zirytowany Nakajima oblegany przez grupkę Gillianów. – Wciąż tutaj jestem! *** W tym samym czasie i po części miejscu, pewne nieznajome sylwetki kierowały się w stronę źródła występowania Menosów. Długie i chude nogi zakryte przez białe nogawki i buty podążały przed drugą parą dolnych kończyn. Czarne płaszcze z kapturem doszczętnie ukrywały ich tożsamość, a wolny, ale jakże zdecydowany krok każdej z postaci wydawał się wprawiać w drżenie pojedyncze kamyczki usłane po całej dolinie. - Że też Himmlisch Durchbruch白ロスの浄化(ヒマリッチ•ドゥチューブラチャ); niem. Boski Wyłom, jap. Biały Ubytek Oczyszczenia nie zdołało wytrzymać na tyle długo, by jego świątobliwość musiała nas tutaj wysyłać. Dlaczego nas... – spytała niższa sylwetka podążająca za swoim towarzyszem. - Nie marudź, Veith. – rzekł oziębły głos wydostający się spod mroku kaptura wysokiego mężczyzny. – To najwyższe rozkazy od jego świątobliwości. Nie zastanawiaj się nad celem naszej misji. Tak zacne polecenia powinny być ukojeniem dla twych wątpliwości. Ucichli. Jedyny dźwięk dochodzący z ich ciał wydostawał się spod nóg. Jakby mimowolnie. Jakby na co dzień nigdy nie stawiali oporu ziemi, którą swoimi krokami zgniatają po każdym kroku. I szli. Szli prosto w miejsce pobytu Shinigami. 008. Tłumaczenia Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Crasher96 Kategoria:Porzucone